


Venn Diagram & Elastic by Mithrigil [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of the stories Venn Diagram & Elastic by Mithrigil.So a Sumeragi walks into a BDSM club and says, "Ouch".&A Sumeragi walks into a BDSM club and says, "Please."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Venn Diagram](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282250) by Mithrigil. 
  * Inspired by [Elastic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282252) by Mithrigil. 



> Posted originally to LJ in 2011

**Combined Link**  
[Venn Diagram & Elastic as one whole mp3 file](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Venn%20Diagram%20and%20Elastic%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3), [audiobook of Venn Diagram & Elastic](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Venn%20Diagram%20%26%20sequel%20Elastic.m4b)  
**Length** : 1:34:14

 **Title** : Venn Diagram  
**Author** : Mithrigil  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Tokyo Babylon  
**Character** : Subaru, Seishirou, Hokuto  
**Rating** : Hard R -- see the summary. No spoilers.  
**Warnings** : None  
**Summary** : So a Sumeragi walks into a BDSM club and says, "Ouch".  
**Text** : [ here ](http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/367140.html)  
**Length** 01:21:50  
Individual Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Venn%20Diagram%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3)

**Title** : Elastic  
**Author** : Mithrigil  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Tokyo Babylon  
**Character** : Subaru  
**Rating** : Not Worksafe  
**Warnings** : A direct sequel to Venn Diagram (by extension: Man on Boy on St. Andrew's Cross Action.)  
**Summary** : A Sumeragi walks into a BDSM club and says, "Please."  
**Text** : [ here ](http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/377128.html)  
**Length** 0:12:26  
Individual Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Elastic%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3)

 


End file.
